


I’ll give you something to cry about

by asahiapollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, slight choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: Just some plain Iwaoi smut.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 375





	I’ll give you something to cry about

Oikawa Tooru is a terrible person. 

Everyone knew this, but sometimes he had his better days. 

Other times, he was the worst person in the world.

To Iwaizumi Hajime at least.

The little extra sway of his hips, the way he raked his eyes up and down his boyfriend, the fierce look in his eyes. Every time Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi’s touch and sighed. When they had to separate, Oikawa let out a breathy high pitched whine. 

The way that his nails skimmed up and down over Iwaizumi’s biceps. 

The look is Oikawa’s eyes.

It was driving Iwaizumi insane. 

It went on like this for a week, and finally it was saturday.

The volleyball team only had morning practice on those days, so the two could hang out afterwards. 

“Hang out”.

The practice was on the easier side so it seemed to end earlier than normal. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were put in charge of locking up. 

Once they finished, they finally headed to the locker room to change out of their practice clothes. 

Iwaizumi was packing up all his things when Oikawa grabbed his hand. 

“What’re you doing shittykawa?”

“Iwa-chan, don’t be mean. I just wanted to hold your hand!”

Iwaizumi huffed and continued packing again but with only one hand. 

He was zipping up his bag when he felt his hand being lifted against the base of Oikawa’s throat.

He lifted an eyebrow at the setter.

Oikawa untangled their fingers and held Iwaizumi’s wrist with the other hand. He took the hand and put it around his neck.

Iwaizumi’s mind seemed to be in slow motion as he realized what Oikawa was asking. 

He gave a small squeeze and Oikawa’s breath hitched as his hips bucked up just enough for him to tell. 

Oikawa tried to put his head down in embarrassment at the action but Iwaizumi slammed him against the lockers, the hand around his neck growing tighter.

“Is this why you were acting like this?”

A needy whine escapes Oikawa’s lips, his hips lifting for friction against Iwaizumi’s thigh. 

Iwaizumi presses his thigh hard against the front of the other’s pants. 

“Answer me, Tooru”.

“Y-yes! God yes! Please- iwa-”, he cries as he desperately wants to release.

“You’re a brat, you know that? You should have just asked. Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me this entire week?”.

Oikawa looks close to crying. 

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!”

It spills from his lips like a prayer. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t even plan on letting him get off here anymore, but he lets him get close.

“Hajime! Ha-”

And he pulls his thigh away.

A sob forces its way out of Oikawa’s throat. 

“Please, please, please”, he chants. 

Tears are in the corner of his eyes. 

In the back of Iwaizumi’s mind, he notes how pretty he looks like that. 

Iwaizumi steps away from Oikawa completely, and shoulders his bag. 

“You better come on if you want to come soon.”

They barely make it to Iwaizumi’s house before he gets jumped on.

Luckily his parents aren’t in town. 

Oikawa attacks his lips like they’ve killed his entire family, biting and sucking on anything he can get to.

Iwaizumi picks him up and moves them to his room without breaking the kiss too much. 

He practically throws the other across the bed. 

Before Oikawa could even move, he has his hand on his throat. 

He shoves his head down in the mattress and Oikawa moans so loud he’s sure that the neighbors heard. 

He stares down at the beautiful site that greets him.

Oikawa’s back is arched, his hips grinding the air in hope for even the smallest bit of friction. 

Iwaizumi is sure that the aborted orgasm from earlier didn’t help his neediness. 

He ghosted a hand over the tent in Oikawa’s shorts. The setter pushed up onto his hand and ground himself into it, hard. 

Iwaizumi considered watching him come like that for a second.

He does watch him, he watches him until he knows that he is close, then he takes his hand away.

Oikawa convulses and sobs again. All Iwaizumi wants now is to make him cry. 

Oh, how fun it is to torture his setter. 

He dips his fingers into the waistband of Oikawa’s running shorts and tugs then down. The tip of Oikawa’s cock is peeking out from the band of his boxers. 

He rubs his thumb over the head a few times, making Oikawa moan and try to fuck into his hand. 

Once he rids Oikawa of his boxers, he takes off the shirt he’s wearing and then starts to undress himself furiously. 

After he gets completely naked, he sits with his knees on either side of Oikawa’s thighs. 

He cups his jaw in his hand and leaves open mouthed kisses up and down his neck. He reaches the spot where his shoulder and neck meet, and licks at it. Oikawa picks that moment to thrust his hips up, which causes Iwaizumi to bite down against his skin.

What surprises both of them is that a moan rips itself from the setters mouth. His eyes roll back a bit. 

“You are full of surprises”, Iwaizumi whispers. 

He bites down again, harder than the last time and puts his thigh against Oikawa’s dick. 

Oikawa is practically humping him.

“Nghh- hhh-”, is all that Oikawa can get out of his mouth. 

“Are you really about to get off on my thigh?”

A blush makes its way across the setters face as he feels himself get closer and tries to hide and finally get off. 

Iwaizumi notices how frantic his thrusts are now and moves his thigh away again. 

Tears leak from Oikawa’s eyes as he continues humping the air on instinct. 

Iwaizumi moves to lick the tear that fell from Oikawa’s eyes before he can even register what he’s doing. 

That somehow makes Oikawa even more desperate as he yelps and bucks up high enough to graze Iwaizumi’s cock with his own. 

Iwaizumi goes weak for a second before regaining awareness of his surroundings. 

He moves to his nightstand and looks around for something. 

He walks back to his bed and kneels right in front of where Oikawa is and pulls his hips towards the edge. He takes some lube and spreads it on his fingers. As he does this, he kisses Oikawa’s hole and gives it a couple kitten licks, practically making him scream.

He pushes one digit in and wiggles in around the tight heat for a couple seconds. Then he begins to thrust it in and out, Oikawa grinding down against the long finger. Soon enough he adds another and scissors his fingers. He curls them one way and makes Oikawa scream out in pleasure. 

He’s found it.

He begins rubbing at the spot again as he leaves small bites into Oikawa’s thigh. 

He can feel the muscles in his thigh contracting and pulls away. 

He sits up and pulls oikawa up into a kneeling position on the bed, his hole dripping and exposed to him. 

Iwaizumi stokes himself with lube for good measure. 

He directs his tip over Oikawa’s hole and grinds a little. 

Oikawa attempts to move onto his cock but he blocks it by gripping his hips hardly. 

He slips in slowly and only a little bit. He grinds again at a slow pace, making Oikawa pant and leave him reeling for more. 

Oikawa fucks himself on the tip of his cock.

“Please Hajime, please please please. I wanna come, please.”

He almost loses it right there.

He wraps a hand around Oikawa’s cock and jerks as he finally pushes all the way in with a snap of his hips.   
Oikawa tips over onto his face, his ass still in the air. 

He tries to get up but settles for just lifting up slightly and getting his face out of the mattress.

At this point, Iwaizumi has set a brutal pace and fucks him senseless. 

Both of them are getting closer and even almost coming when he squeezes Oikawa’s dick. 

Not not only brings him closer to an orgasm, but it also stops in completely. 

Oikawa’s body shakes with sobs and he continues to fuck onto Iwaizumi with no releaf. He cries as he is desperate for release. He was right there at it before he was cut off. 

Iwaizumi slips out and he cries even more and tries to chase his dick. 

Iwaizumi watches this is interest. He is so desperate to come. 

He flips Oikawa onto his back and begins to nose at his throat.

“I wanna see you come for me”, he growls as he nips at his ear. 

He enters him again and launches a hand against Oikawa’s throat and squeezing lightly.

Oikawa is still crying as Iwaizumi drills into his ass, finding his prostate. 

“Ah-ah- Hajime! Hajime- pl-please let me come! I have to come so bad- please! Please!”

Iwaizumi hums at the other’s begging and continues to fuck into him roughly. 

“Can I please, please, please come! Please!”

Iwaizumi moans lowly at how wrecked Oikawa is underneath him, writhing around his cock. 

Somehow, he fucks even faster and rougher than before. 

“No one’s stopping you, Tooru”.

“HAJIME!”

He clenches hard as he comes, sobbing and tears flowing down his cheeks. Thick, white ropes shooting out of his spent cock and going for what seemed like years. 

As he came, Iwaizumi kept going, loving the tightness as Oikawa’s hole fluttered in his orgasm. 

He reached his own climax just seconds after Oikawa. 

Somehow, the setter still had enough energy to grind up into Iwaizumi’s thrusts as he came.

“Tooru”, he groaned. 

He looked at the tears in the others eyes. 

He kissed the corner of both of his eyes.

“You are so beautiful”.

Oikawa huffs, “If I didn't know any better, I’d say that you like it when I cry.”

“Mmm, and what if I do?”

“I guess you should give me something to cry about”.


End file.
